Child of Fate & Fantasy Part 1: The Planet
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Nartuo taken from Konoha by the most unusual pair. He will wander the realms of Fantasy as hero and savior. Who will he meet? Who will he fall in love with? Journey with him and see. First world FFVII. Rewrite of Fantasy's Child.
1. Chapter 1

**Child of Fate and Fantasy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

**AN: This is a rewrite of my previous story Fantasy's Child. The beginning hasn't changed, just been cleaned up a bit with a sentence or two added here and there.**

Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha sat behind his desk and sighed. He'd been back at being Hokage for less than five hours and he already hated it. His first time as Hokage he'd loved the village and its people, but right now they were making it difficult.

He looked to the left of his desk where the cradle held the legacy of the Fourth Hokage, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze slept soundly while assassins in the last several hours had tried to kill the newborn babe for what he held. At this moment the safest place was right next to the Hokage, with his office surrounded by three squads of the best ANBU around.

He looked at the baby, the blond hair and blue eyes were so like his fathers the whisker marks he saw indicated what he held.

_He lost his mother, his father and his village hates him, and he's only hours old._ The Sandaime Hokage thought sadly.

"What are we going to do with you child?" Sarutobi asked, not expecting an answer and when a voice answered he jumped nearly three feet off his chair.

"You could give him to us and we shall care for him."

Sarutobi felt like his heart was going to burst and he was on his feet and looked at the window where a young boy with a hood and wearing shorts stood next to an old man in robes covered with lightening and a long white beard clutching a staff.

"Who are you? How'd you get past the guards?" The Hokage asked.

"We go by many names." The boy answered. "I am called Bahamut, and this is my brother Ramuh."

"We have arrived to late it seems to gather the child of Ifrit." The old man said sadly.

"Who? What?" Sarutobi asked.

"The nine tailed fox, Kyuubi is the child of fire, the child of Ifrit our brother."

Sarutobi was not understanding a lot, but if they considered Kyuubi a child things did not bode well for Konoha.

"We were defending ourselves. The Kyuubi left us little choice in…"

"Peace Elder." Bahamut said walking towards the cradle. "Fate played a hand this night. A darkness engulfed a soul of light and sent it on a path of destruction." Sarutobi wanted to move to protect the boy, but the overwhelming spiritual energy put out by the two kept him rooted in place.

"Hello Naruto Namikaze." Bahamut said to the babe that opened its eyes and looked at him. "You have begun a journey down a greater path than what had previously been laid out for you."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked.

Ramuh chuckled. "By sealing Kyuubi inside this child, you have made him more than he would have ever been."

"Kyuubi's path is now his." Bahamut said. "Where once the child of fire walked, now so walks his summoner."

"Summoner? Naruto's too young, and if he were to show…"

"Ease and be at peace. We shall take Naruto from this world, and put him in a chain of worlds that are bound together thru our powers."

"What do you mean?"

"A great evil took Kyuubi from our dimension and placed him in yours. He was to be our champion amidst the worlds we venture."

"Six are sealed off and safe, but there are others." Bahamut said as he allowed the child to squeeze his fingers. "Naruto now must be our champion."

"Impossible. He…" Sarutobi started but Ramuh shut him down. "You have no choice mortal. Here he will be shunned, abused, betrayed and eventually murdered."

The old man waved his hand and lightening formed in the air to show a portal. Sarutobi saw Naruto's life growing up.

"This is what you would condemn him to should he remain here in this world, never accepted, alone." Ramuh said as scenes played of Naruto being attacked all his life, starving and abuse after a abuse.

Sarutobi sank into his chair. "His father wanted him to be a hero of the people."

"He can be a hero, but not here." Bahamut said.

The Hokage watched the two strangers.

_They are right, already there have been over a dozen assassination attempts on Naruto, and I've got reports that there are mobs forming._ Sarutobi thought as he looked at the picture of Minato on the wall.

He stood and went to the wall safe and opened it. He pulled out the letter and scroll, along with several photos. He looked over his shoulder at the pair.

"I agree to this…but I wish to prepare something for the child…his legacy, gifts from his family." The Third Hokage said as he bustled about

Bahamut shared a look with Ramuh and then nodded. "We shall wait."

The Third Hokage nodded and called on ANBU.

"Kakashi, I need three squads to head to the ninja library and copy everything and store them in traveling scrolls."

"Everything?" the dog masked ANBU asked his gaze going towards the strangers by the cradle.

"Yes. Do it now. If you need more help pull in Chunin and Jonin's but you have an hour."

The body language registered surprise. "What…"

"Do it now." The old man insisted, the command of the God of Shinobi ringing throughout the office. "Send for Jiraiya as well. Tell him if he's not here in fifteen minutes I will ban his book in our borders and have him listed as detained on sight if he's ever around the bathhouses again."

Kakashi was gone and Sarutobi went back to his own private vault and began coping his own personal journal.

_If I send you away without you knowing who you are I'll be damned by the Shinigami for failing you and I'll be damned if I don't prepare you for the future. I failed your father hours after his death. I won't fail a second time. If sending you away saves your life then I will do all that I can._ The old man thought, his tired body revitalized as he rushed to gather all the blond might need and what he would need and what he had inherited. Sarutobi was going to hold nothing back and made sure that Naruto was going to get his inheritance.

XX

While the Hokage was busy the two beings known as Bahamut and Ramuh were looking down at the child.

"He will be the world walker. Savior, summoner, hero, and he will know love." Ramuh said.

"Where will we place him till he's older?" Bahamut asked. "Spira is far too dangerous for him right now, Ivalice is in flux and The Planet is well, I'd hate to put him anywhere with that things influence might alter him right now."

Ramuh chuckled. "And putting him near the Sorceress is a bad idea as well. We've foreseen how she manipulates the children there already."

Bahamut looked at the child. "The ones I'd like to raise him with aren't ready, mere babes themselves."

Ramuh stroked his long beard. "Hmm. I might have an idea."

Bahamut looked at the thunder lord. "If it's where I think your thinking, didn't they just finish saving their world? I mean Kefka was no cakewalk, even with the aid of our Esper versions."

Ramuh nodded. It had been a taxing battle, but the world was safe and the evil passed on to the next realm. "They will have minor dangers, but the Darkness cannot return to it again."

"So, which couple are you thinking?" Bahamut asked. "Terra's young yet, and still dealing with her own powers. Granted the King of Figaro has his eyes on her, but…"

Ramuh nodded. The green-eyed half-esper was a thought. "Perhaps…the treasure hunter and the rune knight?"

Bahamut snorted. "Watched them I have. Their passion burns as bright as their tempers. No, I suggest Figaro and the half-esper. She above the others could help him learn his powers when he's older. The kings brother can teach him to fight, and the king himself would be a suitable instructor as well."

Ramuh nodded. "Once we place him, we cannot interfere until his sixteenth annual."

Bahamut sighed. "I know." He looked at the child. "You will grow strong. You carry a great legacy now, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Maelstrom of Whirlpool. Know that they love you, and watch over you."

Ramuh sniffled. "When he reaches Spira…"

"I know. The Farplane." Bahamut said. "But that is far from now, for us eternal beings, it is but a blink of an eye, for you it will be many years." He said looking at the blue-eyed babe.

Bahamut looked at the blue eyes studying him. "You will see many worlds of fantasy. The inhabitants can be a great people, if they wish to be. Many need to be shown they only lack the light to show them the proper way." Bahamut allowed Naruto to play with his fingers, even gum them in his mouth. "And for this reason, you will carry on the Kyuubi's burden. It is for this reason, they have a capacity for good, that we send them you to light their way."

Ramuh spoke next. "You will live among them, and you will find where your skills and power is most needed. You will lead by example, showing them that there is a way to perceiver over the darkness that fills their lands. Show them a better way with your actions."

Bahamut spoke again, his voice softer. "There will be many who will fear the power you have and hate you for what you do. Do not be disheartened, for no matter what happens, know that your parents loved you, and we the eternals will always be there for you as well in the time of your greatest need."

Bahamut looked at Ramuh. "He will need guardians and protectors."

"He will have them when they are needed. And he will also be protector to those in time that need his aid."

"So, to Figaro Castle…" Bahamut said in a petulant tone.

Ramuh smiled and gave a chuckle. "You still hate the fact that Sabin knocked you out in your dragon form."

Bahamut grumbled as he continued to play with the child. "Will Naruto become Kyuubi?" he asked the older eternal.

"He will get his power, but I do not think he will get his form. Fate has played us all a new hand with this one my brother. Naruto may be mortal and die surrounded by family and friends, or…or he might join us in the beyond when the time comes."

They turned seeing the Hokage returning with several scrolls. He put them on the desk.

"These hold the whole library and my personal library. This one here is his fathers. This holds his inheritance from his mother and father" He gestured to each.

He held up the last one. "This is from his father's teacher, with personal training methods and his father's personal jutsu's."

The Hokage sat down. He still couldn't get Jiraiya's look out of his mind when he told his former student that he was sending Naruto away, but this was for the best.

"Will he ever come back?" The Hokage asked.

The two beings exchanged a look. "That is for Fate to decide, but know this he will know his heritage, and should he return…" Bahamut said with a shrug.

"Tell him…" the Hokage slid a letter across the desk. "That is from his father, he wrote it before he sealed the Kyuubi."

Ramuh took the scrolls and slid them into his robe. "If we are able…we shall pass on how he is doing if you would like."

"Though you may not see us, we will leave a message if we can." Bahamut said. He could feel the sadness from the old man behind the desk.

"Please." Sarutobi said and he managed to choke back the sob knowing that he failed his successor's child.

Sarurobi stood up and picked up the child. Naruto smiled and gurgled at him. "Be well Naruto. Grow up strong and know that your parents love you, and I…I am sorry for all that you've gone thru in your short time here amongst the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

He kissed the child's forehead then turned as Ramuh took him in his arms. "Farewell Hiruzen Sarutobi." The Thunderer said as he vanished with a crackle of lightening.

Bahamut remained a moment.

"Naruto is a child of Fate and Fantasy now." He told the old man. "He will be a hero, a savior, a conqueror, a lover, a father, but most importantly…"

Sarutobi looked at Bahamut. "He will be respected by all of my kind."

"What do you have in store for him."

"Amongst the worlds we inhabit, we go by many titles, Esper, Aeon, Ancient, Summon are just a few. Naruto will learn to harness our powers, and he will inspire heroes and he will be all I have announced. I think in time, he will even gain one more title."

"What's that?"

Bahamut smiled as he slowly faded away. "Brother."

Sarutobi was alone now. He looked at the paperwork on his desk, then back towards the window. _Be safe Naruto that is all I ask. Be safe and happy._

XX

Sixteen years later…

Terra Figaro stood watching her sixteen-year-old son meditating while he was doing a handstand on his thumbs.

She remembered the day the elder Esper Ramuh brought the blond baby to her sixteen years ago.

(Flashback)

Terra stood atop Figaro Castle, her eyes watching the desert at night.

_It's peaceful here._ She thought leaning back against King Edgar, who had caught her heart near the end of their travels to save the world from Kefka's madness.

He brushed aside her green hair and kissed her temple. "What are you thinking beautiful?" he asked.

She smiled. "I was thinking about our travels." She thought.

"Do you miss them?" he asked.

"Some." She admitted. She'd helped the children after Kefka had destroyed the world, and it had taken her time to become comfortable as she was after learning of her half-human, half-esper heritage.

Edgar had spent time with her helping orphan's around the world and they'd returned to the castle a year after the final battle.

"What are you thinking?"

Before she could respond there was a crack of thunder.

"No clouds in the sky." Edgar said looking up.

"Child, I have need of you and your mate."

Both Terra and Edgar turned.

"Elder?" she asked seeing the Esper. She hadn't seen any of her father's people since they'd stopped Kefka.

Ramuh nodded. It was then she noticed the blond baby in the older esper's arms.

(End Flashback)

_Ed was so cute stammering and trying to be proper._ She thought the first time Naruto cried and the panicked look on Edgar's face. She'd spent time with babies, and she smiled at his trying to come up with inventions to be rid of the diapers.

_It was cute when he used them to power his new and improved bio blaster._

The half-esper thought with amusement.

(Flashback)

"Hey, check this out." Edgar called from the courtyard. It had been six months since they'd adopted Naruto as their own. The King of Figaro stood in the courtyard with his tools.

"What is that?" Sabin asked.

"The new and improved bio blaster mark II." Edgar said. He aimed it at a sandcat that had been caught. "Now watch."

He slipped on the breath mask and squeezed the trigger.

Terra holding baby Naruto caught the whiff even as far back as she was, and her eyes watered. _That's a familiar…wait…_ "EDGAR!" she yelled as the green cloud surrounded the monster and it whimpered, tried to claw its nose off, and then faded away leaving a small treasure of a potion behind.

Edgar turned to his brother and his wife and smiled as he lifted the gasmask. "What do you think? I finally found a way to be rid of Naruto's diapers."

(End Flashback)

Terra shook her head. That wasn't the last weapon her husband had modified or invented since Naruto had come to them.

"Momma."

Terra turned to see her eleven year old daughter Rosa coming up behind her. She was a blend of Terra and Edgar. Her light green hair with streaks of blond, her red eyes held the power of her Esper heritage. She wore a blue battle dress and shorts.

Rosa stopped seeing her brother meditating. "He's doing that again?"

Terra smiled. "It allows him to control his powers. You too will need to start that soon. Naruto has had to do that since he was five."

Rosa pouted. She like her father was more into inventions, in fact Edgar had given their daughter her own private lab to build things in for her tenth birthday, with the understanding she had to run all projects through both her parents, Terra had the deciding vote as Edgar like their daughter got excited and wouldn't think anything of blowing up a lab or ten. She also had to have at least one adult present just in case, not that the guards minded watching over their princess.

(Flashback)

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The whole castle shook and Terra with fear ran to the North Tower where Naruto and her husband were last reported, where black smoke was even now pouring out of and darkening the sky.

In her panic, ripped the door off the hinges with her Esper enhanced strength and she rushed up the stairs where she stopped at the top seeing her husband and son covered in soot. Naruto rolling on the ground and laughing while Edgar was putting out the fire on his shoulder, his hair blown into weird spikes, his face covered in soot so black, the whites of his eyes shone.

"WHAT IN ALL THAT IS HOLY; HAVE YOU TWO DONE?" Terra yelled.

"Oh…Hello dear, dinner time already?" the king asked with a grin showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Hey mommy." Seven-year-old Naruto said standing and running to give her a hug. "Daddy and I make boomers."

"Boomers?" Terra asked after checking Naruto over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Uh-huh." He said after her inspection. She knew he had a healing factor, but she still worried one day there would be something done to him that it wouldn't fix.

She looked at Edgar who finally noticed the look in his wife's eyes. "Um, well you know that scroll Ramuh left…I thought I could improve on some of the designs. Those tags and smoke bombs seemed tame, I mean, Shadow's edge attacks and bombs were stronger than these and…"

Terra narrowed her eyes and proceeded to inform her husband loudly that there would be no experimenting without her approval first and foremost when Naruto or baby Rosa were involved.

He agreed. It was that or he'd be sharing a tower with Sabin, who he knew snored like his chainsaw when it hadn't been oiled in month's time.

(End Flashback)

"What did you want baby?" she asked her daughter.

"Can I take the hovercraft to the cave and gather some minerals?" Rosa asked.

Terra didn't like that. "Not alone. Take your Uncle Sabin with you."

"But he's training again." Rosa whined.

Terra paused. "Is Relm still here?"

Relm visited often, and Terra like the young artist, she thought of her as a sister and insisted the young Arrowny girl stay with them when she was in the area.

"Uh-huh. She's atop the castle again, she says she gets some great landscape paintings from there."

Terra smiled. "Ask her if she wouldn't mind going with you…and take Interceptor with you as well."

The ninja dog had stayed with the young artist after Shadow vanished after they saved the world from Kefka. Interceptor had been with the artist since, and also spent time with Naruto who seemed to have an understanding and she'd caught the pair more often than not out amongst the dunes fighting monsters.

_I wish Shadow was here, he'd understand Naruto's skills better. Sabin and the other martial artists he brings try their best, but taijutsu as Naruto calls it is something developed to each._ Her blond haired boy had spent hours reading scrolls and learning with his uncle Sabin. His style was fluid, and she learned from Sabin it was called capoeira. He'd also learned Sabin's blitz style, but Naruto was built more for speed while her brother in-law was a muscle head.

_Gods, he's a goof, but he's our goof._ She thought fondly of her brother in-law who had taken to protecting Naruto.

_We've never told the others Naruto will be leaving soon._ Terra thought sadly. _Locke and Celes are off on another adventure. Relm's here, but who knows how long. Strago had passed on._

Terra missed the old mage. He'd been like a grandfather to her as well as Relm.

_Setzer…_ Terra shook her head, _He's never in one place long._ She thought of him fondly. _Of course teaching my children how to gamble nearly had me killing him._ She thought with amusement of the worlds greatest gambler.

_Mog, Gogo and Umaro returned to their homes after the battle to save the world, and while I've seen Mog its not the same._ She missed the moogle.

_Cyan has vanished, not even Sabin knows where. Gau is on the veldt again as he wasn't happier anywhere else._

Terra realized that with the time approaching for her "Son" to leave she was missing friends and allies more.

Her eyes went back to Naruto. Her child. He may have been born of another woman, but it was Terra that raised him, nurtured him and loved him.

_How can I send him away? How can I send my son into danger alone?_ She thought.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look into the eyes of her husband. He gave her a soft smile and she saw him look at Naruto who was meditating.

"I don't want to give him back." She said.

"Me either." Edgar said, his voice thick. Naruto was their child. They'd told him his true parentage when he turned twelve, but they said it didn't matter to them, he was their son in all that mattered.

"Its cruel." Terra said.

Edgar was silent. "Love." He said.

She turned her eyes to him. "I've been meaning ask. I've looked up Ramuh's name. Did you know there are various spellings?"  
Terra smiled at her husband. "I wasn't aware of that." The change of subject helped for a moment, it hid the problem for a moment.

Edgar gave her a smile. "Yes, there's Ramu, Ramuh, Ramhu. Each has a different picture of him."

Terra smiled and touched his cheek with her hand while she leaned back against him.

"Is it wrong that I want to fight him taking our son?" Edgar asked. "I've thought of a dozen inventions that we could stop him with…"

"But it would be wrong." Terra said sadly. "We would be equal to what the Empire did all those years ago."

Edgar nodded. "I feel helpless. He's our son. We should be protecting him, not preparing him for a battle we know nothing about. He should be thinking of finding a nice girl to date, invite her here and allow us to embarrass him with stories and pictures."

Terra too felt helpless. For sixteen years they'd raised and loved the blond boy. Taught him what was right and wrong. Held him when he had nightmares, showed him how to read and write. Loved him with all their hearts.

Terra felt tears in her eyes. "We knew this day was coming. We agreed with Ramuh back then."

Edgar buried his face against his wife's neck. "We were young, foolish."

"Unmarried." Terra said with a soft smile.

"And then the old fart shows up, offers us a beautiful child, tells us his story." Edgar says. Both had cried when they heard how Naruto's parents died leaving him alone and how his own people were ready to kill him hours after.

"We had a beautiful wedding ceremony." Terra said.

"Banon was shocked we had a baby as our ring bearer." Edgar said with a grin. "I don't know which was funnier, Naruto as ring bearer, or seeing my brother in a suit and tie as my best man."

Terra slapped his shoulder. "Leave the muscle head alone."

"He tore the sleeves off his suit." Edgar protested.

Terra smiled. "Cyan walked me down the aisle, Celes and Relm were my bridesmaids."

Edgar looked at Naruto. "I would give up my kingship to keep him safe."

"There is no need for that King of Figaro."

Both turned to see Ramuh standing behind them.

"No." Terra said. "You can't have him. Its too soon."

The old esper looked sadly. "Its time daughter of Maduin and Madeline." The thunder esper said. "You knew this day was coming."

"Its cruel." She said.

Ramuh's eyes softened. "You were no older when your destiny came upon you."

Edgar held his wife as she buried her head against his chest. "Why must he do it? Why can't he stay here, with his family that loves him?"

"Naruto is a child of fate's design and fantasy's desire. You were both aware of this when I left him in your care all those years ago." The old Esper said.

"We were, but…he's our son." Edgar said. "You've had children elder, you know this is wrong."

Ramuh paused and sighed. "I too do not like placing burdens on children. But I am overruled." He looked at the child of discussion still meditating. "You have until sunset in three days time to bid your farewells." He said softly.

Terra lunged and stopped him from leaving by grabbing his robe sleeve. "Will we ever see him again?"

Ramuh looked into her eyes, he wanted to lie, he wanted to tell them what they wanted to hear. But he couldn't. Not to the child of his friend.

"Alas, once Naruto and I leave, the portal will forever be sealed." The thunder esper said softly.

Terra fell to her knees, this time she didn't stop the tears. Her heart was being ripped out.

Edgar was next to her, trying to comfort her. "Leave." He said to the esper. "Get the hell out." Edgar snarled as he held his wife.

"I will return in three days time with the setting of the sun." He made to leave. "I am sorry for your heartache. If I could have prevented it, I would have." With a crack of thunder he was gone leaving a pair of grieving parents alone for the loss of a child they claimed as their own.

XX

Naruto in his meditative position slowly opened his eyes, tears slid down his face. He'd known since he was twelve this day was coming. He'd known and dreaded it. He'd been listening to everything, and he hated the coming of this day.

Mom…dad…Rosa…

He flipped to his knees and looked to where his parents were kneeling, their backs to him. He rose and made his way and when he touched his mothers shoulder, she looked up at him and with speed that was a fraction slower than someone using Haste, she had him in her arms and was hugging him tightly, her tears flowing with his own.

_Three days…that's not enough time._ Terra wailed in her mind, her voice lost as she cried against her baby boy.

Edgar held his wife and son, and that's how their daughter found them and was pulled into the hug as well her own tears joined theirs, the Figaro family knew this day was coming, but they'd tried to ignore it, now it was a reality and it was breaking their hearts.

_God, how am I going to tell Sabin?_ Edgar thought of his brother. If this was killing him, it would destroy his brother who was Naruto's godfather and had been there as much as they were in raising the blond haired, whisker marked boy.

So the Figaro family wept, their happy life was coming to end, for in three days one of their number would be gone forever.

XX

In the shadows Bahamut watched. This was a pain that he never wanted to inflict on the boy. He had some decisions to make and deals to see to. With a last look he vanished silently as if he'd never been there

XX

Three days.

Three days that passed to quickly. Edgar stood in the throne room and sighed.

_A call wouldn't be answered. It would take everyone more than three days to get here._ He thought sadly. _Celes and Locke will take it as bad as us. Naruto's loved by them as if he was theirs as well. _The King of Figaro thought of his friends.

He looked out the window, seeing his son and daughter messing around with a couple of the tame chocobo's from the stables. He saw Terra watching, and the look in her eyes was heartbreaking. His heart and soul and that of his families was being crushed and the Espers said it was for the greater good.

_Fuck the greater good. Didn't we already do the greater good against Kefka?_ He clenched his fists.

_Damn it…I'm tempted to use the Empires magi-tech and keep my son here, where he belongs, surrounded by those that love him._

The sun was high overhead and they had a few hours before sunset.

_Think Ed, think. Naruto is our son damn it. _The King of Figaro raged mentally. _All that I am, all that I know and I can't keep him here with his family. I'm a failure._

He saw Relm and Interceptor enter the courtyard. The pictomancer had broken down when they told her three days ago. She'd hugged Naruto so hard Edgar swore that his adopted son was turning blue.

Interceptor had whined and butted his head against the blonds hand, and at night when Edgar and Terra, unable to sleep had checked on their son, they'd found the dog in his bed, watching him, his soulful eyes never leaving the sleeping blond.

Sabin…

Edgar sighed. _Stupid muscle bound oaf. _Sabin had been told, and the monk had become…

_Distant…cold. _Edgar thought. He'd had a guard follow his brother who ended up in a nearby tavern of South Figaro, where he'd entered the tavern and crawled inside a bottle.

_And he hasn't left it since._ Edgar thought. _This is destroying my family, and Naruto's not even gone. Damn the Espers and their fates and destinies._

Below in the courtyard Terra who had offered minor protests, had been dragged by her son and daughter onto a chocobo.

Edgar smiled as he watched Naruto ride his favorite bird around. Edgar stepped away and covered his face with his hands as tears slipped from his eyes.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the nearby throne and watched as it cracked.

"Your Majesty." His majordomo said rushing in.

"Its fine." Edgar said.

"But your Majesty…"

"LEAVE DAMN IT!" Edgar rounded on the man who'd been by his side…

"I…I'm sorry old friend." Edgar said as he slumped onto the stone steps before the throne.

"Are you alright your majesty?"

Edgar was silent. "No…no I'm not. My son is being taken, we knew this day was coming, but…"

The majordomo bowed. He stepped out leaving the king to his thoughts. He looked at guards.

"Ready the men. Someone…or something means to kidnap the prince. Get the royal mage and the Dragoons up and armed with the best weaponry we have…break out the newest weapons as well."

The guard saluted and rushed off. The Majordomo looked into the throne room and saw a broken man.

_Not without a fight your highness. No matter what, the prince shall not be taken without a fight._

XX

A rider burst into the tavern of South Figaro. He hopped onto the stage as the room was filled with soldiers and off duty guard from the castle and garrison.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP!" he yelled.

The tavern went quiet.

"The Majordomo is organizing a defensive force for Prince Naruto. An outside force is coming to take him away, and the king and his family…The Majordomo wishes all those willing to take up arms, to come and defend the crown prince."

Tankards were put aside as soldiers rose to their feet, all looks of merriment gone. Dancers and companions were moved aside as the tavern emptied.

Off to the side in a darkened corner a muscular blond sat. Nearly thirty empty bottles of rum were stacked atop the table, in his hand was a glass, the ice a distant memory.

Sabin Rene Figaro stared at his glass.

_I should be there. Guards and soldiers who aren't even in the family are rushing off to keep him here, while I sat here for three days drinking._

His hand tightened around the glass, the sound of breaking glass the only sound in the whole tavern.

_Naruto._

XX

Terra sat with Naruto, despite his being sixteen years old, he asked her to sit and read to him. He sat with her on the couch, his arms holding her. Rosa sat on his other side, since that night three days ago, his sister hadn't left his side except for sleep and hygienic needs.

Terra read the tale of the War of the Magi, her voice steady and even, inside she was breaking.

They were spending their final time together doing everything they could together. Edgar was dealing with affairs of the kingdom. She'd seen him in the window several times, and knew this was killing him as much as it was her.

Hearing a disturbance she paused. Naruto stood, his lean frame built for speed, but he had muscles under his clothes that held a hidden power.

He walked to the window and looked out.

"Did dad plan on invading someone?" he asked.

Terra was confused and rushing to her sons' side she looked out to see the courtyard filling with soldiers. She saw even castle staff out there armed with weapons.

"What is going on?" she muttered.

The Majordomo stepped out and she saw he was wearing his old armor, and carrying his spear.

"FELLOW FIGAROANS!" he yelled out, his voice touching every corner as everyone quieted down.

"AS WE KNOW, SOMEONE IS COMING TO TAKE THE CROWN PRINCE FROM US. THE KING AND QUEEN BELIEVE WE CANNOT STOP THIS, AND THEY ARE HEARTBROKEN."

Terra sniffled as Naruto held her. He looked across the courtyard and saw his father in the window of the throne room looking down at the assembled troops.

"WE SHALL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" the Majordomo continued. "WE SHALL NOT ALLOW, NO ONE FOREIGN OR DOMESTIC TO STEAL THE CROWN PRINCE FROM HIS HOME! I WILL BREATH MY LAST BREATH BEFORE I ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!"

Cheers went up and Terra cried. "They can't. the Espers will wipe them out."

"I agree with them."

Terra and Naruto turned to look at Relm who they saw in some of her armor, Naruto noticed the brush and canvas board. Next to her Interceptor was wearing a spiked war harness.

"Relm, you know we can't…" Terra began.

"Bullshit." The pictomancer said. "You and Edgar can't, but the rest of us aren't giving up. They gave Naruto to you and Edgar sixteen years ago. Well they aren't taking him back without a fight. We fought Kefka all those years ago, and if we must, then there will be a new war. The greater good? What's greater than the love of family and friends."

Relm walked up and hugged Naruto. "I can't think of a better cause."

"Auntie R…" he said, his own voice thick.

"Stay here, stay safe." She stepped aside. "This is Kyo and Ro from the magic users guild. They will accompany you all to the throne room. Once there they will raise magical barriers. We're going to station guards every possible way in."

the white and black robed wizards bowed.

"Interceptor will be with you personally." She continued.

The dog stepped forward and sat by Naruto's foot.

"Relm…"

"No Terra. This is wrong. The Espers are powerful, but as we saw with Kefka, they aren't all powerful. We were their tools once as they sat back while we fought and bled. Yes, they gave us powers, but how much did they hold back? Where were they when Kekfa was loose. No, they hid in their mountain and blamed humans for it all. Well, they won't get Naruto"

Terra, Rosa and Naruto were escorted by a ninja attack dog, and two wizards. They entered the throne room to find Edgar pacing.

"Love." Terra said as he rushed up and hugged her. He looked at their children, pulling each into a tight hug, the last one for Naruto lasting a minute.

"We need to stop them." Terra said.

"I am disinclined to do anything." Edgar said as he looked out the window. The Majordomo was commanding troops.

"Is that magi-tech armor?" Terra asked.

"Yes."

"Edgar…"

"They are doing what I myself wish to do, but can't." he looked at his wife. "I want our son here, not off on some damned idealistic crusade saving worlds where he will be an outsider."

Terra in his arms sobbed.

"We gave our word."

Edgar had nothing to say at first, then "I wish I never gave my word on that. I wish…"

Naruto looked down at the courtyard. He knew how his parents felt. But they all knew this day was coming.

Rosa put a hand on her older brothers arm. She didn't want him to go.

"Hey…runt." Naruto said softly.

"Yeah." She said looking at him. "When…when I'm gone…take care of mom and dad, they're going to need you. Uncle Sabin as well."

"Your not going." Rosa said.

Naruto looked at her sadly. "You and I both know better. You can feel it."

The daughter of Terra and Edgar, the grandchild of Espers looked at the brother she'd known all eleven years.

"Shut up. You can't leave." She said and didn't resist as he pulled her into a tight hug. "You can't. You can't. You can't" she said over and over as he tried to sooth her.

XX

Relm placed herself at the lone door that led to the throne room, the others being walled off.

Around her guards armed with auto-crossbows and swords stood ready. "Its nearly time." She said seeing the sun reaching the horizon.

_Damn it, this should be a happy day. It's his birthday._ The pictomancer thought.

She felt it. "Get ready."

The magical barriers around the throne room flared and she knew that whatever tried to pass them just got bounced outside to the courtyard.

_I hope the Majordomo can handle this._ She thought.

XX

Majordomo of Figaro Castle looked on as three figures appeared in the courtyard. One he identified as Ramuh, the Thunder Esper. The other looked to be a young boy, younger than the prince. He wore shorts with flames and a purple sleeveless hooded jacket.

The third was a woman wearing a white gown, her long black hair hung past her waist in an elaborate braid.

"What the devil?" Ramuh demanded.

"Stand where you are." Majordomo called from his position atop the stairs. "You shall not take the crown prince from us. The King and Queen might be heartbroken and keep to the word they gave you, but we the people of Figaro, cannot let that happen."

Ramuh was surprised at this. "Human, you need to stand down. We do not wish you harm, but Naruto must come with us."

"Elder brother?" the woman said.

"At ease child. I promised him to your world, and he shall go."

"Relax Holy. The King and Queen will not fight us on this." The boy said.

"Easy Bahamut. The human there claimed that Terra had nothing to do with this, meaning these people here do not understand." Ramuh said.

"You need to stand down. The matters between us and the rulers of Figaro…"

"Tell me Esper, do you or do you not plan on removing the crown prince from his family?" the Majordomo asked.

"Well…yes…but…"

"Then that is all we need to know. Magi-tek armors forward."

The clanking of metal feet on stone drew the three beings gaze. Riding atop the contraptions from the last war were Figaro soldiers. The rusted metal frames with the egg shaped body atop two clawed legs blocked their way.

The boy Bahamut stepped forward. "You do not know who you are messing with."

"A powerful being that thinks we shall allow harm to our ruling family." The Majordomo said. "You have come to take what we are not willing to give up. If you had children, you would do no less. The crown prince is a child of the people."

Bahamut looked at Ramuh. "We should have left him elsewhere. This is troublesome."

"Stop that." Holy said. She looked at the Majordomo. "Please, allow us to speak with the King and Queen. Perhaps we can…"

"I am afraid not." Majordomo said. "The royal family is sequestered away and you shall not pass."

Bahamut growled, his eyes, shadowed by his hood glowed a blood red. "Human, we do not have time for your foolishness. The child is ours to begin with. Now stand aside and allow us to take him, or…"

The Majordomo looked down and scowled. "I think not. FIRE!"

A hail of crossbow bolts, beam weapons and spears were launched at the trio. Holy held up her hand and a barrier blocked them all.

"That's it." Bahamut snarled. "Sixteen years, and this is what it comes down to. **FINE!**" the Esper began to shift, flesh tore and wings sprouted from the back of Bahamut.

He let out a roar and as he grew, the soldiers of Figaro castle watched as the boy became a dragon.

Ramuh sighed and with Holy teleported to the castle wall. "He's always so impetuous."

Holy shook her head. "He lets his anger rule him too much. His shade in my world is nothing more than a mindless beast."

Ramuh sighed. "He's just made gaining the boys trust more difficult."

Below Bahamut in his dragon form spat raw energy, the explosion rocking the courtyard.

"He's so hot headed."

A raw blast of flame struck the castle and Ramuh saw the barrier. "I always thought the humans of this world were gifted. Their ability to use magic and their creativity allows them to grow beyond their limits."

"What are we going to do?" Holy asked. Ramuh sighed. "We wait and see how Bahamut deals with the situation he's created." The elder esper shook his head. "Children, they can be so troublesome."

XX

Terra held her children while they watched the esper Bahamut fighting the troops arrayed against him.

"We have to put a stop to this mom." Naruto said. "Someone could get hurt or worse killed over this and…"

She hugged him. "I know." She looked at Edgar who held their eleven-year-old daughter.

He shook his head. "I can't. They are doing this for us…"

A loud roar from outside drew the royal family's attention.

"GO UNCLE SABIN!" Rosa yelled as a blond figure landed in the courtyard, driving the dragon's head into the stone.

"He's so hot tempered." Edgar muttered, but he was happy to see his brother.

"I think he just made the esper mad." Naruto muttered softly as the dragon seemed to rise up, swelling, anger burning in the esper's eyes as Sabin took on a defensive stance.

XX

"Come on beastie. You aren't taking my godson without a fight." Sabin said. He'd pushed his body rushing here. He'd been mad to find no chocobo's and had to run the whole way here. The good side was that it burned the alcohol in his system. The bad he had a pounding headache and it made his temper flare.

He leapt away avoiding the dragon's breath of fire and then rushed in and began to pummel the exposed belly.

Bahamut roared in rage and pain as he stepped back under the assault from the blond martial artist.

Sabin back flipped out of the way, his knuckles were throbbing.

_Damn dragon hide is tougher than metal._ He thought as he pulled on a pair of gloves. "You may have given him to us, but you can't have him back."

"**Foolish human!"** Bahamut roared. **"The boy is ours. Your people were tasked with his raising, and your king swore he would be returned to us on his sixteenth birthday."**

Sabin knew this, didn't mean he agreed with it.

"Fix your own problems. We're tired of cleaning up after you."

"**So you would break your oaths."** Bahamut said.

"If it meant keeping Naruto here and safe, then yes."

"**So mote it be. I will bring down this castle and its people."**

Above Ramuh sighed. "Enough is enough." He snapped his fingers and a lightening bolt slammed into the ground between the dragon and the martial artist knocking them both back. Bahamut's case it was several feet. Sabin's case he went flying thru the doors that led to the corridor by the throne room, he skidded to a stop at Relm's feet.

"Sabin!" the pictomancer yelled.

"Hey kiddo…Ramuh still packs a punch." He said before slumping unconscious.

Back in the courtyard Ramuh and Holy reappeared on the ground. Bahamut was changing back to his child form and the three espers seeing the troops scattered started forward.

Majordomo leapt forward.

"NO!" He yelled, but Bahamut with a wave of his hand petrified him, Majordomo hit the ground and shattered.

"Was that necessary?" Ramhu asked the younger esper.

"Hn." Was his only reply and the three entered the corridor.

Relm was kneeling next to Sabin and the guards seeing the espers attacked.

Ramuh sighed as he hit them with a third level Bolt Spell.

"No further." Relm said as her brush danced over the air and a copy of Ramuh appeared.

"Oh dear." The elder esper said seeing his painted double.

Laughter had the three espers turn.

"You!" Bahamut said with a snarl.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" a grey skinned man said wearing flamboyant colored armor. Several swords were strapped to his back, as well as around his waist.

"Gilgamesh. You have no business here." Holy said.

"I do, in fact have business here." He said to his fellow espers. "I have stayed with this world, while you have slipped to and from, playing games, splintering yourselves off."

The fierce look he shot Bahamut stopped them from advancing. "You've lost control of yourselves in worlds, and now you want the boy to find and heal the wounds you've caused."

"We don't deny this. He holds Ifrit's child's power. he…"

"Is marked by Fantasy and Fate. Yes, yes. I've heard the words, seen the oracles." He looked at Relm who was still guarding the unconscious Sabin.

"You took him from his home-world, placed him here, did you fools think for one second that bonds wouldn't be forged? You've fought beside these people, do you think they would let you take one that has become part of their family?"

"Gilgamesh, you know what must be done."

"I do, but I have an alternative idea." He said drawing a sword that had a six shooter revolver for a grip and a long blade.

"You see, you wish to take him from all that he knows. I however can promise him a chance to return to his family once this is over."

"That's not possible." Bahamut said. "The portal will be closed."

Gilgamesh snorted. "Foolish dragon. I above all of you can help him accomplish his destiny and give him a means to be happy when it is all done."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ramuh asked curious.

Gilgamesh smiled, "Simple old one. Mark him as my champion. He will wield my artifacts and when the time comes he can sacrifice them back to me and I will in turn use their power to bring him back here."

Holy paused. "But his quest could take years, decades even."

Gilgamesh laughed. "He holds the power of Kyuubi and yet you think that will mean anything. But…with the aid of the four crystals I can slow time for him at the age of eighteen, and this world. He will be returned as if only two years have passed."

"Is that possible?" Relm asked.

The four espers looked at her, having forgotten that she was there.

"It is." Ramuh said. "But the crystals are fragmented…"

"I know where to find them whole."

"Where?" Holy asked.

"A human on the Dawn world, by the name of Bartz is their protector now. He and his companions saved their world…" Gilgamesh smiled remembering the times he had on that world.

"It will be done before he leaves." He said coming out of his thoughts. "It would be best if Holy and I were the ones to talk with Naruto, you two have caused this situation enough harm."

Bahamut growled deep in his throat, but Ramuh agreed putting a hand on the younger esper's shoulder.

"We shall do as you ask."

"Excellent." Gilgamesh said and looked at Relm. "Speak with the royal family, I'll be back in a tick-tock."

He vanished. Holy walked up and crouched by Relm. "I am sorry about Bahamut's actions and attitude. He and many of the others have become arrogant with their powers."

"Can Gilgamesh do what he promised?" Relm asked dismissing the Ramuh painting as this women…this Esper was radiating warmth and trust.

"If he says he can, he can." Holy said as she used cura spells on Sabin. "I never wanted to cause strife. But when Fate told me of Naruto, I thought he could help save my world."

"This is so strange." The pictomancer said. She went to have the doors opened and the barrier removed.

Holy said nothing as she healed those she came across, apologizing for the trouble and the pain that had been caused.

XX

Terra listened as Holy explained the situation. Relm and a now awake Sabin were listening. Edgar was absent as he was checking on his subjects with several white mages.

"He can return my baby." Terra said holding Naruto to her tightly.

"Moooooom." Naruto whined as she held him tighter. Rosa too gripped his arm.

"He says he can. He's going to slow time here and for Naruto's aging once he reaches eighteen." Holy said as she sat across from the queen. "Terra, you must believe no one wanted to cause you and your family pain."

"But taking our son would have been painful beyond measure." Edgar said from the doorway.

"I know, and I am sorry. Fate and Fantasy have purpose, they look at the bigger picture. Even those of us who are immortal wonder at their plans."

Edgar looked at his family. "Can any of us go with him?" he asked.

"No." Holy said. "But fear not, he will find companions along the way and protectors."

Edgar sat next to his wife, his hand resting on his son's shoulder.

"These artifacts, do you know what they are?" Terra asked.

Holy nodded. "Gilgamesh's original Genji items. The ones you've all seen are knock offs, weakened copies. The ones he will give to your son are the original, and powerful."

"Genji?" Rosa asked from next to her brother.

Holy smiled at the girl. "Yes, the Genji Gauntlet, the Genji Shield, Genji Helm and the Genji Armor."

Relm showed her sketches. "These are what Holy here calls knock offs, mortal made."

"The Gauntlet." Showed a metal glove. "The shield is special in that it connects to the gauntlet and can be stored in it."

A round shield is shown as Holy explains. "You're very talented dear." Holy says to Relm who shrugs. "Grandpa let me read a lot." She sketched the next item. "The helm isn't like it sounds, it's more like a headband with a metal plate." Holy explained.

"The armor is truly the piece of art."

Relm's sketch looked like body armor. "Hey, now that I think about it, it looks like that one outfit Shadow wore before he vanished."

Holy smiled. "In Naruto's original world," she paused and looked at him, but he showed not a lick of caring so she continued, "Their special forces called ANBU wore them."

"Ninja's? I've tried many of the…jutsu's?" Naruto said looking at his mother and father who nodded. "But I found spells are easier and cover a wider range, so I stopped trying them. I did learn a couple of cool things." He said to Holy.

"Oh?" she always liked hearing about learning experiences.

"Well I can use my chakra as it's called to walk up walls or water, I've learned a technique thanks to Uncle Sabin called the Shadow Clone or Kage Bunshin."

"And once he learned that learning everything else became easier once we figured out that what one clone learned he retained as well." Sabin said holding an ice pack to the back of his head. Despite the cure spells, he swore he had a lump back there.

"So you have some of your ninja skills, spells and whatnot from your family?" Holy asked.

"Um, yeah." Naruto said, as while he knew Kushina and Minoto were his birth parents, it was Edgar and Terra that he called mom and dad. "Uncle Sabin and Uncle Shadow when he was around helped me learn the ones I could use. The rest I filled with magic and Shadow's ninja skills."

"Can he take things with him, if we can't go with?" Edgar asked getting the discussion back on track.

"He can, but he will be provided for as well…"

Edgar stood. Will you wait here? Son, come with me. We'll pack your gear properly."

Holy watched the pair and she saw Terra's own confused look as the pair of blonds left the room. Sabin grunted and followed leaving the women alone.

XX

"You can do that storage scroll thing right?" Edgar asked his son.

"Yeah…dad?" he asked hesitantly.

"Here, I want you to take this. It's the Mark IV auto crossbow." He held up the sleeker version and Naruto saw the new magazine.

"It has a higher rate of fire and the bolts are all elemental equipped." He said. "Dad, you haven't made any more of these." Naruto said as his father put it in his hands.

"It doesn't matter. The Mark III's are good enough. I'd rather you take the prototype and be properly protected."

He held up the magazine. "I managed to copy a couple of the runes from one of your books. It will never run out of ammo." He put the clip back in.

Edgar moved further into his lab, Sabin arrived at the door. "You've got it?" he asked.

Sabin looked at his twin. "Of course." He walked up and Naruto saw the Ultima Sword.

"We know you don't use a sword often, but you have been trained."

"Dad, Uncle…I can't take that. You fought Ultima on the Floating Island." Naruto said putting the auto crossbow down and accepting the sword Sabin pushed at him.

"You can and you will. Also, here." Edgar said putting down a small bag. "Your bag of holding? Dad…that's…"

"It's stocked with everything from potions, echo's, elixirs to phoenix downs, and a tent. Please son. If we can't be there, and we can't stop them from taking you, please for my state of mind, let me make sure you're outfitted."

Sabin smiled as he put down several scrolls. "Here's your scrolls kiddo. I've put clothes in there already, along with food." The muscular blond smirked. "I won't tell you how many times I wished I had rations with us. Gau, Cyan, Shadow and I nearly passed out from hunger several times on our journey."

He looked at the younger blond. "Remember what you've learned. From my Blitz abilities, to the spells your mom taught you. Heck what ever Locke and Setzer taught you as well."

Naruto smiled at his godfather. "I promise, I will."

Edgar smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Remember, you are the crown prince of Figaro. Manners are a must."

Naruto smiled. "In other words, don't eat like Sabin and Gau."

Edgar smiled as he heard his brothers sputter. "And always treat a lady with respect."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I made this for you." He said and Naruto looked at the strange devise.

"What is it?" the younger blond asked.

"A shuriken launcher. I marked it like the crossbow, so it won't ever run out of ammo." He strapped it to his son's forearm. "Dad…"

"I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but…now it seems more important. Sabin helped me test it out." The Figaro brothers shared a chuckle and the younger blond knew they probably wiped out a sizeable portion of the nearby monster herds in their tests.

Naruto smiled as he hugged his father. "I'll make you proud."

"I already am. No matter what know this, your mother and I are always proud of you. Just come back alive and unharmed. That's the only thing I ask. I don't care about the weapons and items. If they are lost or destroyed its okay as long as you come back to me and your mother."

"I will. I promise." Naruto said as his father hugged him tightly.

Sabin swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the pair in front of him. With a pseudo cough he lunged in and picked them both up in a bear hug.

XX

Gilgamesh's return was as he'd left, quiet and he laughed as everyone jumped, even Holy who shot him a look only to get an eye smile from the sword bearing Ancient.

"I'll move this world out of sync with time once the kid leaves." He said holding up four crystals that floated in the air and circled around him.

Naruto who was dressed in cargo pants, a muscle shirt and a battered jacket looked at his family. They'd talked and hugged and there had been more tears over the last few hours.

Rosa was hugging Interceptor tightly tears still running down the eleven year old's face.

Naruto's scrolls were in a deep leg pockets while the Ultima Sword was strapped to his back.

Gilgamesh looked at the blond. He could feel Kyuubi's power then looked at Terra. "You did well in training him little sister, I don't think even Ifrit will disprove."

"I wanted my son happy and healthy. He needed to know about his power and I was going to make sure that he would understand the power he inherited." She said then stepped forward. "You better bring him back to us." She said and her eyes flashed in warning.

The esper smiled then looked at Naruto. He handed him a scroll. "Here are my artifacts. Use them or keep them hidden away, its your choice."

Naruto nodded and slipped the scroll into the leg pocket and sealed it.

"You'll be arriving in a city called Midgar. Holy will explain your task to you." Gilgamesh said getting down to business.

Naruto nodded. He hugged Relm, the Pictomancer had tears in her eyes and she put a sketchbook and pen in his hands. "Draw what you see. I want tales." She said and he nodded.

Sabin engulfed him in a bear hug again.

"SABIN! AIR!" Naruto yelled as his godfather finally put him down.

"Give them hell kiddo." The martial artist said, "And crack a few heads for me." He said ruffling the younger blonds hair affectionately.

"I will." Naruto said. He stopped before his little sister and the ninja dog. "Hey runt."

Rosa leapt to her feet and hugged him tightly. "Don't go." She cried.

"I got to. I'll be back, you won't even know I'm gone." Naruto said as he hugged her back.

He let her go and patted Interceptor's head. The dog licked his hand and whined. "Keep her safe. I'd say out of trouble but we both know that's a pointless request." Interceptor gave a bark in agreement.

He looked at his mother and father, the only parents he's ever known. "I…"

Terra engulfed him in a hug. Naruto knew he could say nothing. He looked over her shoulder at his father who with a sad grin, shrugged.

"Remember to keep yourself healthy and eat. No drinking young man." Terra said.

"Yes mom." He said and he knew she was doing the mother thing. She'd done something similar that time his dad, Sabin and Uncle Locke had taken him for some hunting on the Veldt.

"Your father gave you some Gil, and I want you to get rest when you can. Don't take any foolish risks."

"I won't mom. I'll come back in one piece." He said.

"Do you have a change of underwear?" Terra asked, but was cut off by Naruto's cry of embarrassment.

"MOM!" Naruto said scandalized while Edgar and Sabin laughed outright, Relm looked away smiling and Rosa buried her head into the ninja dog laughing.

The two espers pretended they went momentarily deaf.

"Just stay safe." She said low as tears again threatened to spill. She looked at the espers.

"If he comes to harm, or is killed, I will find a way to get you all." She said in a voice that had the two immortals wondering how she was channeling the death gods aura.

Edgar put a hand on his wife's shoulder and pulled her back. "Shhh. It will be fine sweetie." He said. He looked at Naruto and pulled his son into a one armed hug. "I meant it. You come back."

"I will dad. That's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said soaking in the hug from his father and the touch of his mother for the last time for who knows how long.

"I wish Uncle Locke and Celeste were here." Naruto said softly.

He stepped back and looked at them, committing them to memory. Holy opened a portal.

"Come champion, we have to go." She said and stepped in with her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Gilgamesh activated the crystals. "Th-th-that's all folks." He said and vanished as well as the world slowly ground to a stop, in reality barely moving. The Royal Family of Figaro frozen in time, tears slipped down their cheeks and stopped.

**AN2: I cleaned this up a bit and added some lines. Little things. I liked the opening chapters of Fantasy's Child and they really didn't need to be changed. It was after the first mission where I need to do things differently. Tifa was the winner of the original poll for FFVII world. I still think I can do this, just need to go about it differently than I first thought. Next chapter will be more of the original first chapters cleaned up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Naruto. I wish I did, but alls I have is my games, systems, several cats, a dog and an annoyed girlfriend. You can't have any of them.**

Chapter 2

(Final Fantasy VII)

"Welcome to Midgar." Naruto read the sign. He sighed as he looked at the city that for knew how long would be his home. He'd been in the world for a week, three days sleeping as the information flooded his mind. He was now eighteen years old having spent two years with the immortals learning about the worlds they wanted to insert him in. He had filled out a bit in two years in the otherworld. The beings that were Summons had taught him a few things and he was now in the first world, the first of at least six worlds he would need to visit. His hand went to the oddly shaped key that was on a necklace. His other hand went to the pouch with the Materia that would respond only to him. The runes on the bag prevented others from opening it.

_Materia, gah, what a drag._ Naruto thought as he touched the pouch at his waist that held his. _Not like I need it as I mastered magic mom and dad showed me, but still, as dad says, when in Zozo…guard your cash._

He looks up seeing a neon sign.

**7th Heaven **

Opening the door he walks in and stops seeing a girl with what his uncle Locke would call whiskey eyes with their reddish brown mix, and waist length black hair in a loose ponytail. His gaze started at her boot covered feet, up well toned legs that made him gulp, a brown leather skirt, then a toned stomach, a white crop top t-shirt and suspenders.

"Oh, we're not open yet." She said in a kind voice when she noticed him standing there.

Naruto swallowed. "Um…Hi, I'm Naruto Figaro…I…I'm here about the, um job."

The girl gave him a grin. "So, you think you can bartend?" she asked.

"Um…yeah…er, is the owner here?"

"Speaking." She said dropping the rag onto the table she'd been cleaning. "I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockheart."

_Pretty name._ Naruto thought as he shook her hand.

"Tell you what. I'll give you chance with the afternoon crowd. If you work out, you're hired."

Naruto looked around. The bar, like the rest of the zone was rundown looking. Tifa seeing his look smiled. "Not from around here are you?"

"That obvious?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Your too…neat." Tifa said. "Don't worry, we get busy here. A lot of workers from the Reactors come in at shift change."

Naruto nodded.

"We have mostly beer and a few pop drinks. We only have a couple of hard liquor here and nothing exotic." Tifa said.

Naruto nodded as he started helping put chairs down and got another rag from the bar to wipe the tables down.

"No fighting in the bar, get them out to the street." Tifa was explaining the rules now. "They break it, they bought it."

He looked around. "Um, not to offend, but tables and chairs are rather easy to fix."

She nodded. "Mugs, mirrors and windows aren't as glass has to be ordered from another sector of Midgar."

Naruto sighed.

"You have a place to stay?" Tifa asked.

"Not yet, actually just got here, and saw your flier on the bulletin board at the station." Naruto admitted.

"I have an extra room upstairs, its not much, but the bed is comfortable I'm told and there's a dresser."

"How much?"

Tifa shrugged. "A gil a week?"

"One gil? Aren't I robbing you?" Naruto asked.

Tifa laughed. "Not really. I need help here seriously. During the day I'm closed, usually running errands and getting supplies."

Naruto looked around the bar. "I could help with repairs. My dad and godfather liked to keep me busy when I was younger."

Tifa smirked "Get in a lot of trouble?"

"No, I was very energetic as a child. My godfather Sabin between teaching me martial arts, taught me carpentry and a few friends of my folks taught me other skills to keep me occupied."

As the clock struck five, Tifa looked up. "Better turn the sign on, the shift is getting out of the Reactor now."

Naruto went and turned on the outer lights and opened the windows. He went to the bar and instead of lifting the counter that opened like a hatch, he performed a handspring over it and looked at Tifa who clapped. "Impressive. Maybe sometime we can have a spar."

"You're a fighter?" he asked.

"I'm more than a pretty face." She said with a wink. Naruto fought to keep his comments under control as he felt that the bar owner could outwit him like Relm did Sabin when she was at the castle. But for some reason his mouth was rebelling as it said, "Yeah, the body is a knockout."

Tifa's laugh filled the bar as he banged his head off the counter. Their talk ended as a group of workers entered calling for beer.

"HEY TIFA! THE GRILL WORKING YET?" one of the workers yelled as Naruto was filling the mugs.

"Sorry guys, still waiting on replacement parts for the stove. You know how it is getting things from Sector one out here." She said taking the tray and putting the mugs on their tables.

"Whose the rube?"

"Naruto." She said. "Be nice. He's my employee. You treat him nice or you'll be out on the street." She warned. "Treat him like you would treat me and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have a rack like yours!" one of the workers howled and everyone laughed while Tifa shook her head.

Of the next few hours Naruto was ribbed something fierce by the workers. He laughed it off, remembering the time his mom said Sabin wore a dress to get past Empire soldiers. If his Godfather could do that, then Naruto could put up with the comments of workers trying to embarrass him on his first day bartending.

It was close to ten when the door opened and a big black man with a metal arm entered the bar with a little girl in his arms.

Tifa was getting a new keg, leaving Naruto with the bar.

"Who the hell are you?" the big man growled.

"Nartuo, what will you have?" the blond answered reaching for a mug.

"Where the hell is Tifa?" came the gruff demand.

"Getting a new keg from downstairs as this one's nearly tapped out." Naruto answered. "We have…"

The metal arm came up and Naruto was nose to barrel with a gun arm, he froze and noise in the bar went still.

The girl in the man's arms wiggled. "Barrett, Tifa's going to be mad."

"Listen blondie, I want answers, and I want…"

"BARRETT!"

The big man's head snapped around as Tifa was standing there with a keg over her shoulder. "Leave Naruto alone. Do you realize how hard it is to get good help around here?"

Naruto watched as the arm shifted from the gun back into the arm with the hand. "Tifa, can I trust this runt with Marlene's safety?"

"You know it. You think I let anyone in my bar?" she said putting the keg down and giving Naruto a look to put him at ease, and letting him know everything is alright.

"Our bar." The big man said. "I'm your silent partner."

Naruto's mouth engaged, "Silent? Damn near was going to blow my head off without getting all the facts."

The little girl giggled and Naruto winked. Barrett as he was identified growled. "Milk for Marlene and a be…"

"Soda for Barrett." The child said. The man and child had a starring contest which he ended up losing.

The big man ran his gloved hand over his jaw with several days worth of beard. Tifa laughed as Marlene took charge of her guardian. Naruto got the desired drinks, Tifa telling him where to find the milk she kept on hand.

His sensitive hearing picked up the hushed conversation between Barrett and Tifa in the corner.

"Teef, we can't have new faces around with what we've got planed." Barrett's deeper voice rumbled.

"Will you relax Barrett. Naruto's not with Shinra, he just got into Midgar."

"What is it with you and hard luck case blonds?" the big man growled.

Tifa gave him a smile. "Cloud's going to help you just fine with the job."

Barrett growled again. "I don't trust him. He was a damned member of Soldier for Ancients sake."

"He's a friend, and he's helping…" Tifa began to argue back but Barrett cut her off.

"For seventeen hundred gil." Barrett snarled.

Tifa said nothing. "Just remember, Barrett, I've helped you put together Avalanche. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie are skilled, but Cloud will bring it to a whole new level. You'll need him to hit the reactor."

Naruto shook his head when he felt something tap his arm. He turned and saw the big eyes of Marlene looking at him.

"Your kinda weird." The girl said.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked.

"Five, nearly six but Tifa says I act more adult than Barrett." Marlene answered getting a smile from the adult acting child.

"Your dad's not much for meeting new people."

Marlene shrugged as she drank her milk. "Barrett's not really my dad, but he's adopted me."

Naruto watched as Tifa led Barrett to the lift that went downstairs. He had been told he wasn't allowed down there.

"Watch Marlene for a moment." Tifa asked as she and Barrett were joined by two other guys and a girl with goggle who gave him a wink as they joined the pair.

"Are they real?"

Naruto looked at Marlene. "What was that?"

"Your whiskers?"

Naruto smiled. Marlene reminded him a bit of Rosa. "Kind of. They are sensitive, but they don't stick out."

The little girl reached and then stopped. Naruto closed his eyes a moment then nodded seeing her look and leaned across the bar for the girl to reach out and touch him.

She traced them slowly her touch was feather light.

"Your skin is soft like Tifa's." Marlene said after a bit.

Some of the workers hearing this laughed.

"Another milk?" Naruto asked ignoring the calls from the reactor workers.

"Please and thank you." Marlene said.

The door opened and a blond with a huge sword entered. He wore a blue uniform with a black scarf around his neck, and a pair of gloves. The workers fell silent. Naruto saw the spiky blond hair and green eyes.

_Mako eyes._ He thought with the information Holy had transferred to his mind before his awakening.

"Cloud!" Marlene said hopping off her stool, her legs carrying her towards the new blond.

_So this is the hero._ Naruto thought. Something about the other blond made Naruto think of the words _Emo and teme._

"What will you have?" Naruto asked as Marlene dragged the other blond over, chatting at him the whole way.

XX

"We're out of root beer and we'll need more gin." Naruto said from behind the bar two days later.

Tifa sighed and marked it on the list. "We'll need to head to Sector Five for that. That means we'll need to use the train."

Naruto nodded and pulled out his pass that Tifa had helped him get yesterday.

"Is Barrett dropping off Marlene?" he asked as he checked the water levels.

"At sunset." Tifa said. She smirked at the blond. "She's got you wrapped around her little fingers."

"Yeah, yeah. You'd think with a younger sister I'd be immune to that look." He grumbled.

Tifa looked at him. "Sister?"

"Yeah. She's recently turned eleven, but she's the baby of the family, so mom and dad let her get away with a lot. I don't know how many times I've had to go cave spelunking because she saw a pretty rock." Naruto shuddered. "Not to mention the amount of monsters I've gotten to fight because she wanted a bauble and then would pout…please tell me Marlene isn't that bad?"

Tifa laughed. "She's not that bad."

Naruto looked at her, his blue eyes meeting her reddish brown. "You suck at lying, you know that boss?"

Tifa laughed. "She really isn't. she's just…she likes you. I've never seen her take to someone like that before, even Cloud took days."

Naruto grunted. He was not impressed by the Ex-Soldier. The man seemed sullen and moody, not to mention he never answered when spoken too.

He knew what was going on thanks to the information from Holy, but he was to let things go, and help them, but not to directly interfere or tell them anything.

"I still don't see why you need identification to move around. Its stupid way to run a city." He muttered as he looked at the pickled items.

"How are the eggs?" Tifa asked.

"Pickled." Naruto said holding up the nearly full jar. "Jarrett hasn't been in." Tifa said with a sigh. "He usually eats three quarters of a jar." The bar owner said.

"Also Wedge ate all the chips last night."

Tifa sighed. "There were nearly thirty bags left."

"Well he went thru them all and he only left half the money." Naruto said and Tifa growled.

The blond figured the member of Avalanche was going to pay tonight, either in Gil, or in manual labor and Tifa would make sure he paid in full.

"Come on whiskers. We've got a ton to do and a short time to do it." Tifa said grabbing her jacket.

Naruto sighed. "What is it with the Whiskers. Relm called me that all the time." He muttered as he followed the skirt-clad hips.

_Gah, dad will smack me…but honky tonk badonkadonk_. He thought as his eyes followed the leather skirt clad backside.

_That is if Tifa doesn't first._ His eyes went up and saw her looking over her shoulder, an impish grin on her lips.

"See something interesting?" she asked in a teasing tone

A reddening of cheeks from Naruto and a laugh from Tifa as they walked towards the train station.

"You know Naruto, you are so proper." Tifa said as she continued to pick on him as they boarded the train, ignoring the guards. For Naruto the soldiers reminded him of his parent's tales about the Empire.

"My father always taught me to be proper and how to treat and respect a lady." He said.

"Oh really?" Tifa said with a grin. "And how is that?" she asked leaning in close.

Naruto gulped and his mouth went dry. "With respect, and never mistreat or raise a hand to a lady."

"Never?"

Naruto felt his nerves go on full alert as his boss invaded his personal space, and he knew he was going to be in trouble. Whatever the boss was going to do was cut short as the train lurched. Tifa slammed into him, her lips on his, time stopped.

XX

_Stupid train. Stupid hormones_. Naruto thought as he carried the bags. Since the accidental kiss on the train, Tifa had been…well he looked ahead as she bought several things for herself. Every so often she'd look back and blush a bit. Naruto being the gentleman his father had taught him to be was carrying everything.

_And it's getting heavy. At least the booze and bar supplies will be delivered this afternoon._ He thought.

He was looking around when he saw her.

_And there's the focus. Who knew a flower girl would hold the fate of the world in her tiny hands._

He looked around and Tifa was moving on towards another vendor. Making a decision Naruto approached the flower girl.

"Hello."

She looked at him, her bright vivid green eyes shining and she graced him with a smile. Her long brown hair was in a braid with pink bows. Her slender figure was encased in a pink dress and a red mini-jacket.

"Would you like a flower?" she asked.

"I'd like bouquet please." Naruto said getting several Gil out.

"Oh…" she started putting one together from the various flowers in her basket.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Figaro." He said.

She smiled. "Aerith Gainsborough." She said.

_Gah, those eyes are as dangerous as Marlene's and Rosa's. I can see what Holy meant. Those eyes could get anyone to fall for. Poor Cloud doesn't stand a chance._

Naruto felt bad for the Ex-Soldier who would fall for the flower girl. Holy gave him glimpses of what would happen, key points that Naruto would be allowed to intervene at. _Things will be fine for them._

He smiled at the half-centra girl. _She doesn't know her full destiny yet either._

"Here you go." Aerith said and gave him the bundle. Naruto handed her ten Gil.

"This is too much…" she began, but Naruto waved it off. "Nah. Its good. Thank you for the beautiful flowers."

Her hand touched his and there was a spark. Naruto watched her eyes dilate and glow slightly.

She staggered back a step, her eyes blinking. "W-what was that?"

"A chance." Naruto said as he wandered off with the flowers and packages. He caught up to Tifa who was looking at a pair of leather gloves with a sigh."

"Ready?" he asked.

She turned and saw the flowers. "And who are those for?" she asked with a raised an eyebrow.

Naruto smiled. "A very pretty lady of course." Tifa blushed a bit and Naruto took the fun path. "So, you think Marlene will like them?"

Her pout told him he'd scored a point and he split them in half giving her six of them.

"Just because you got a kiss doesn't mean anything." She said taking the flowers however with a soft grin.

"Of course not boss lady. Besides, Marlene would be jealous."

Her laugh was enough to erase the unease that had filled the air since the kiss.

XX

Barrett looked at him as he was closing the bar down. "You know how to fight kid?"

Naruto knew why he was asking as Wedge was currently hanging by his underwear on the coat peg at the back of the bar. It had been very painful even watching as Tifa decimated the Avalanche member.

"I can do pretty well enough to hold my own." Naruto said as he started flipping chairs on top of tables.

"Tifa says we can trust you." Barrett said.

Naruto shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto said finally. "Truthfully it won't matter what I say, it's what you're ready to believe. Right now I'm working for Tifa. I'm not looking for trouble, but I understand what you and the others are doing and respect that."

"But you won't fight for us?" Barrett pushed.

"I'll fight to protect, and I'll fight when I have to. My parents taught me the difference between good and evil. They showed me the difference between what was right and what was easy."

"So, which path you gonna take?" Barrett asked. Naruto was saved from answering when Tifa walked up.

"Stop harassing my help Barrett. You've got more than enough fighters, and Wedge will be fine enough by tomorrow for your…job." Naruto looked at the Avalanche member and wondered if they would have to change his name to "Wedgie" with the amount of underwear he was being supported by.

Naruto knew what they were doing he'd listened in several times.

_It starts_. He thought.

"Naruto."

Marlene crawled onto his lap. "I drew this for you." She handed him a picture. It showed him, and Tifa and the bar very well drawn. Naruto thought he'd show her his sketch pad later.

"Its perfect, thanks." He said as he hung it behind the bar.

He caught Barrett's eye and he understood the message that the big man was giving him with his eyes.

"You and Tifa can watch her tomorrow night, right?" Barrett asked.

"Yeah I can watch her. The bar is going to be closed anyways." Naruto said.

Barrett looked at Tifa who explained. "Well it would be best if you guys ended up here, and if there were injuries…"

"That and the parts for the stove came in, and Tifa thinks I can get it going so she can serve hot food again."

Marlene cheered at that. "Tired of cold sandwiches."

"Hush you." Tifa said tapping her nose. "So you do what you need and come back here."

"You keep Marlene safe." Barrett said as he shot Naruto a look.

The door opened and Cloud came in.

"You're late." Barrett said.

The spiky haired blond with Mako green eyes shrugged. "They've added patrols to the trains."

Barrett nodded. "Jessie is taking care of that. You just be on time tomorrow. You show up late and I'll kick your ass."

"Dad." Marlene said.

"What?"

Tifa flicked the big man across the ear hard. "Watch your language."

"Why? Its nothing she hasn't heard before." The big man said.

Naruto sighed and looked at Marlene. "I see you're the grown up in the family."

"Hey!" Barrett rumbled as the others laughed, Cloud off to the side turned his head to hide a smirk.

"Is anyone going to get me down?" Wedge whined and was ignored as Biggs sat by the pinball machine enjoying a game.

XX

Outside a pair of figures watched them.

"Do you think he can really make the difference?" Holy asked

"Of course I do. He'll fix things' as they should be. If he can't there are several alternate paths. The Cetra already has the visions thanks to him. He'll guide her down the right path."

Holy looked at Gilgamesh. "You take an awful risk."

The sword wielding Esper smirked. "He's the one with the risk. We the powers that be just get to sit back and watch. And of course make wagers."

XX

Naruto was quietly reading to Marlene, his blue eyes however would drift up and watch as Tifa paced back and forth, her whiskey eyes going to the wall clock for the twentieth time since they'd heard the explosion.

Naruto turned to see Marlene's jaw cracking yawn. "Okay, time for bed."

"But I'm not tired." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, and Keifka was a nice man." Naruto said. He'd been reading his mother's journal that she'd written of her time amongst the Returners from when she was freed of the Slave Crown up until the end of the mad man Keifka. Marlene none the wiser that it was real and not a story.

"But I want to hear the rest of the story." Marlene said with a pout.

"Later squirt. Its already an hour past your bedtime." Naruto said.

"He's right Marlene. He'll read you another chapter tomorrow, now its time for bed. Go brush your teeth."

The dark haired child sulked as she went upstairs, her five-year-old that acted older, feet trying to make thunderous stomping, but the moogle slippers Tifa had bought her muted them. The two older teens shared a look and then laughed.

"Thanks for…" Tifa said and gestured.

"No big. And I'm sure they're fine."

"Who?" Tifa asked her eyes wide.

"Tifa." Naruto said with a look.

She sighed. "Fine, I won't play dumb."

"They'll be fine. I've known Barrett less than a week and I can tell you it will take more than Shinra can throw at him, and while Cloud might be a bit of a emo-queen, he's an Ex-Soldier, besides, neither of them want to make you upset, and Barrett would crawl on broken glass to get back to Marlene."

Tifa smiled. "Thanks."

Naruto slipped his mother's journal back into his bag and stood, his back cracking from sitting still for so long and reading to a very interested nine year old.

"But it has been a while since the reactor was blown." Tifa said as she wiped the bar for the thirtieth time since Barrett and the other members of Avalanche had left.

"You're worse than a mother hen."

Tifa gasped. "I am not."

"Whisker face is right Teef, you worry more than a mother hen." A voice said from the doorway.

"Barrett!" Tifa said as she rushed up to the black man. She looked him over and saw he sported several cuts and bruises. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge shuffled in looking exhausted.

"Where's Cloud?" she asked grabbing the first aid kit from behind the bar.

"We got separated." Barrett said as Tifa used iodine to tend his wounds. "OW! Dang blast it woman, that stings."

"DADDY!"

Barrett caught the missile that was his adopted daughter with a grunt. "Why aren't you in bed?" Barrett asked shooting Naruto a dark look.

"Don't look at him like that, and watch your language." Marlene said shooting the adult a look before he could swear.

The other members of Avalanche chuckled as Barrett was reprimanded for his language. Naruto slipped from the bar and looked up at the night sky.

"Come on Cloud, don't upset Tifa." He muttered as his eyes scanned the area.

Barrett came out a few moments later.

"My daughter thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread." Barrett rumbled.

"She just likes my stories." Naruto said leaning against the rail. "There's Cloud." The blond said and Barrett saw the blond staggering across the tracks after the train passed.

Barrett seeing the street full raised his arm and it transformed into a gun and he opened fire into the air, the crowd scattered and Cloud climbed the stairs.

"Go on ahead. Tifa's going to check you over." The black man said to the ex-soldier, who nodded and wordlessly entered the bar.

They enter and see Tifa looking at Marlene. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?" Marlene looked away. Tifa sighed as she agreed with the child and was upset at the spiky haired blond for making them worry.

"Hey Cloud. Looks like everything went down all right. Did you have a fight with Barrett?"

"Yeah." Came the monosyllabic answer from the wild haired blond.

"I should have known. He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little." She looked away, "I was worried when you didn't come back with the others."

Tifa was Cloud's childhood friend, and her eyes went to his hand. "Flowers?" she looked at Naruto who was leaning against the bar. "How nice…You almost never see them here in the slums. But for me? Cloud you shouldn't have."

"No big." He says handing her the flower, behind him Naruto snorts.

"Thank you Cloud. It smells wonderful. Maybe I should fill the tavern with flowers." She says smirking as Barrett came in with a huff and grumbling about "Stupid nosey slum dwellers."

"You all right, Barrett?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, Great." He mutters and looks at his team. "Get in here fools, we're starting the meetin'."

The others use the hidden elevator with the pinball machine.

Naruto still up in the bar ignores the meeting, until from below he hears, Barreet call out. "Yo, Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya."

The blond paused, while Naruto went to the bar and was switching off lights.

"Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?" Barrett asked.

"None. I'm positive."

"You sound pretty sure."

Cloud shrugs. "If there was anyone from Soldier, you wouldn't be standing here now."

Barrett's face took on an angry look. "Don't go thinkin' you so bad jes cuz you was in Soldier."

Cloud just leveled a look at the bigger man and said nothing.

Biggs came up and was shaking Barrett, Barrett threw him back to the elevator.

"Yeah, you're strong. Probably all them guys in Soldier are. But don't forget that your skinny ass's workin' for Avalanche now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' with Shinra."

"Hangin' with Shinra? You asked me a question and I answered it, that's all. Now I want to talk about my money."

Cloud went upstairs, while Tifa stepped forward. "Cloud, wait."

"Let 'em go Tifa." Barrett said. "Looks like he misses his Shinra buddies."

"Shut up!" Cloud says turning around. "I don't care about either Shinra or Soldier. Don't get me wrong, I don't care about Avalanche or the Planet for that matter!"

Barrett looks pissed and began punching the punching bag in the corner in rage. Cloud was back in the bar, Naruto was at the bar looking at him as Tifa follows him up from the basement hideout.

"Listen, Cloud. I'm asking you…please join us."

The blond looks at her. "Sorry…Tifa…"

"Cloud, the Planet is dying. Slowly, but surely its dying. Someone has to do something.

"So let Barrett and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothin' to do with me."

"So, that's it? You're really leaving? You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend?" Tifa said putting her hands on her hips.

"What? I…Sorry." Cloud said. From behind the bar Naruto felt a growl forming in his chest as he saw tears coming to Tifa's eyes. His hand twitched towards the sword he had under the bar. He'd wrapped Ultima's grip and hilt and the scabbard with orange cloth. _Heh, it's mine after all._ He knew his mom would thump him, but he figured that making the sword look unwanted would keep scavengers in the slums from trying to take it from him.

Tifa's voice was soft as she spoke again. "…You forgot the promise, too."

Cloud looked at her strangely, "Promise?"

Tifa sniffled. "So you DID forget." She looked at Cloud. "Remember. It was seven years ago…"

Cloud's eyes unfocus for a moment as he seems to be recalling a memory. His eyes snap into focus.

"You remember now, don't you…our promise?" Tifa said looking at him.

"I'm not a hero, and I'm not famous. I can't keep that promise." Cloud said shaking his head.

"But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined Soldier. So come on. You've got to keep your promise…" Cloud looked like he was going to slip away when Barrett climbed up from the hideout. "Wait a sec big time Soldier! A promise is a promise. Here." Barrett handed him a bag filled with the promised gil.

"This is my pay? Don't make me laugh."

"What?" Barrett seemed shocked at the Ex-Soldier's tone.

Naruto growled along with Barrett. "Why you bastard. That was the agreed upon price."

Cloud sighs and looks at Barrett. "You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it, but I want three thousand."

"What? Why that's…" started to rant several swear words drowning out the rest of his thoughts as he seemed to be inventing new swear words with each breath, but Tifa grabbed Barrett by the ear stopping him and causing him to yelp. Naruto smirked as his hand came away from Ultima his blue eyes were locked on Cloud who seemed tense as Tifa and Barrett talked. Naruto picked up their conversation with his enhanced hearing.

"It's okay." Tifa's voice said over Barrett's grumbling. "We're really hurting for help, right?"

"Uh…um…That money's for Marlene's schoolin'." They both look at Cloud and Barrett fires off "Two thousand."

The blond sighs and nods. Naruto silently vowing to make sure he covered it for Barrett.

Tifa's grin can light up a room as she says "Thanks, Cloud."

XX

The next morning Cloud woke up in the hideout and took the elevator to the main floor where Barrett is holding court in the deserted bar.

"Our next target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first, I'll fill you all in on the train." He turned and started for the door. "Yo, Cloud! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you. I uh, I don't really know how to use Materia. I'll give you that Materia we found, if…you teach me how to use it."

Cloud sighed and told Barrett about Materia. Naruto at the bar smirked at the look on the gunman's face. He'd seen the same look on his Uncle Cyan's voice when his dad started talking about some of his engineering projects.

"Shit…it wasn't that tough!" Barrett boasted when they were done. Naruto off to the side snorted.

"I am going along this time." She looked at Cloud. "And the old guy that runs the weapons shop upstairs has something he wants to give you. Naruto and Marlene will handle the bar while we're gone."

The five year old grinned. "ALL RIGHT! Good luck!"

Naruto smirks "We promise not to burn it down." Marlene and Naruto give chuckles that worries those present.

Cloud went upstairs using the outer stairwell, while Barrett joined the rest outside. Tifa looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry for involving you in this, but I got a really bad feeling…"

"Its okay. Just be careful." Naruto said to the martial artist as she went to get ready.

He looked at Marlene. "So half-pint you want to keep me company while I work?"

The others left, Tifa the last waved and slipped out the doors.

XX

Naruto leaned against the bar. It had been nearly four hours since the explosion and none of the group had returned. He'd gotten Marlene to sleep and right now was preparing himself for what was going to happen. Ultima was strapped to his back and the auto-crossbow was on the bar, primed and ready.

He heard a noise and his hand went to his father's trusted weapon just as Barrett, Tifa and the others staggered through the door. He noticed that Cloud was missing.

"About time you guys got back." He hurried over and helped Jesse get the others to the lift.

"I've set up some potions and bandages." He told them. I'll make some sandwiches while you heal up."

Naruto headed for the kitchen and found Tifa following.

"Naruto, I need your help with something?" she said and she told him of what had happened at the reactor and she needed to get some info from the slums.

"Barrett thinks it's a bad idea, but if we can get this the next job should be easy."

Naruto sighed. "Alright. Are the others coming with?"

"No. Barrett will stay here, he's upset how the last job went and the others took a pounding." Tifa said.

"Let me get these to the others."

"Great." Tifa said with a smile. "I have transport out back." She spun, her hair flying. Naruto sighed. "Dad said there would be days like this." He just knew Tifa was going to get him in trouble and yet he was eager to get in a fight.

_Holy, I hope you know what you're doing. I could have made a difference at the reactor fight._ He thought. Grabbing the auto-crossbow he went to join Tifa knowing this was going to be a long night.

**AN: As stated before, I added a few lines here and there. The real change begins next chapter. Naruto and Tifa cause mayhem in the market and meet with a certain flower girl and spiky emo-ass.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Naruto. I wish I did, but alls I have is my games, systems, several cats, a dog and an annoyed girlfriend. You can't have any of them.

Chapter 3

(Wall Market)

Naruto shook his head as he dragged the unconscious thug behind the debris of a wall.

"I still think seeing this guy is a bad idea."

Tifa adjusted the flowing dress and had her hair done in a fancy style. "Just do it. If you pretend to sell me to him it will get us in and we can find the info we need. Corneo's working for Shinra and he has the plans for the next reactor."

Naruto shook his head. "Entering the bad guys lair is always a bad idea, especially where we are separated."

"Just keep my gloves and Mateia and rescue me before he gets too grabby."

Naruto knew that Tifa was a knockout. The dress clung to her hips and accented her breasts, pushing them up and making them bigger.

"When this goes wrong, and it will I reserve the right to tell you I told you so." Naruto said as he pulled up his hood and mask, a pair of goggles covered his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Now think positive." She looked Naruto over. "You look like a bounty hunter from outside the city."

Naruto adjusted Ultima across his back and picked up his auto-crossbow that had carry strap. "Let's get this over with, so I can be a big damn hero and ride to your rescue."

They started to head out when Tifa stopped. "Listen if we get separated,"

"We won't." Naruto said.

"But if we do, head back to the bar." Tifa said.

"Oh, right. Have me face the angry gun armed maniac that is less mature than his daughter." Naruto grumped and they entered the streets and climbed onto the wagon.

The rope around Tifa's wrists was added as a prop, but Naruto had sliced into it and hid the cut so with a bit of pressure Tifa could snap her bonds and be free.

XX

An hour later…

The plan had fallen apart spectacularly. Tifa had been taken, Naruto had been kicked out and then the flower girl and Cloud in drag had shown up and gotten in.

Naruto had stormed his way in, Ultima slicing thru guards and when that proved ineffective due to sheer numbers, the auto-crossbow pinned them down.

Naruto passed Tifa's pack to Cloud, telling the other blond that he'd hold them off while the former Soldier went to rescue the girls.

The sounds of battle behind him that the others were facing their own troubles. Pulling out a grenade, he smirked as he lobbed it down the hall. The fire cleaned out the remaining guards and he was glad he and his father had made spell specific grenades.

Hefting his auto-crossbow he padded down the hall and kicked in the doors to the Don's room.

He saw the scum and he saw an open hole in the floor.

"Where are they?" he growled. Grabbing the sorry sack by the neck he lifted him up and put the auto-crossbow to his forehead. "WHERE?"

Corneo pointed at the hole.

"They're as good as dead." He said. Naruto didn't answer as he whacked the man between the eyes knocking him out.

"You better pray they make it out of there alive, or I'll be back." He growled and left the way he came, knowing that stumbling around in the dark would be a dumb idea.

He went with Tifa's plan and headed back to the bar.

_I hope Barrett is as understanding._ He thought kicking one of the goons out of his way as he made it to the door and headed for the Wall Market.

XX

(Bar)

"YOU LEFT HER WHERE!?"

Naruto jumped behind the bar as the large black man waved his gun arm around.

The rest of Avalanche was seated at a table watching as their leader raged.

Marlene sat on the bar and she placed herself between her father and the man who she had decided was her newest friend.

Barrett glared and turned away.

Naruto sighed as he peeked over the bar. He looked at Marlene. "Thanks."

She patted his head like he was a pet.

Rising to his full height, he looked at Barrett. "She went there for you. Corneo is connected to Shinra."

Barrett glared. "I know that, but you left her behind."

"I had no choice. We were separated. And she's got Cloud with her as well as another person."

Barrett snorted.

"And you know how tough she is. Yes I could have dived in the hole after them and ended up Ancients know where. Tifa and I planned on this. I was to return here and she would make her way here."

"Come on boss, you know that Tifa knows her way around Midgar better than anyone." Biggs chimed in.

The other two chimed up in agreement.

Barrett glared and stepped out of the bar. Naruto sighed. He looked at Marlene. "At least he didn't shoot me."

The girl nodded, then smiled. "He can always try and shoot you later." She said with a giggle. Naruto groaned.

"Evil, evil child." He mock hissed.

XX

It was several hours later when Barrett rushed in.

"Naruto watch Marlene." He yelled as he gathered the other members of Avalanche.

"What's going on?"

"Damn Shinra is going to the Pillar." Barrett yelled.

"You stay here." Barrett said as he looked at Marlene.

Naruto with the little girl watched as the resistance against Shinra rushed out the door. He felt a tear slip from his eye as he knew what was going to happen thanks to Holy. It had to happen.

Closing his eyes a moment he went back behind the bar. The sounds of battle reached him and he looked at Marlene. His attention was drawn to the door and the flower girl entered.

"Oh!" she said seeing Naruto aiming the auto-crossbow at her.

"Bar's closed right now." Naruto said.

"You need to hide." Aerith said. "There are Shinra soldiers heading here as well as several of those men in suits."

Naruto grabbed Marlene. "Come on." He called to Aerith.

"No. Take her to my house in the slums. It's in a different Sector. I'll…I'll distract them. Leave after they're gone."

She quickly gave directions. "Tell my mom…tell her…"

Naruto nodded and after Aerith rushed back out the door he peeked, watching as several of the Turks surrounded her. His hand tightened around the grip of his auto-crossbow.

_I could do it. I could alter the path set down. I know the Turks are needed, but I could spare her what is to come._ He thought lifting the crossbow and took aim.

A small hand touched his forearm and he looked at Marlene. With a resigned sigh he took her and left, the suit wearing Turks unaware how close they came to dying as they loaded the flower girl into a transport.

XX

Naruto watched from the safety of Aerith's house as the pillar collapsed. He closed his eyes at the amount of lives lost.

_I could have stopped this Holy. You brought me here to change things. What good am I doing here if I have to let things like this happen?_

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked down from his perch of the roof to see Marlene looking up at him in concern.

"They'll be alright. You'll see." Naruto said trying to keep his own thoughts and concerns from showing to the child.

XX

(Dreamscape)

"I could have spared those lives!" Naruto roared.

"You could have, but then you would have gotten Sephiroth's attention." Holy said.

"You brought me here to change things, then let me do my damned job! You all took me away from my family. If your going to handicap me like this, then send me home."

Holy sighed. "Your time to act is soon. I promise. But if you were discovered too quickly, Sephiroth and Jenova will alter their plans. Please, trust us in this."

"Fine. For now I will continue as you asked. But sooner or later you'll need me to work my way." Naruto vanished.

"He's right you know."

Holy turned to see the Ramhu appear in his guise of an old man. "You need to let him work."

"I'm scared. If he changes things too much…" Holy said folding her pale hands.

"You need to let him work. He has tasks across the realms of fantasy that he needs to do. Chaining him to burdens that belong to the young Soldier is not why he's here." Ramhu said softly yet chidingly.

Holy had nothing to say as she turned her gaze inward and thought of the words the elder Ancient.

XX

**AN: Sorry to those still waiting. Between health issues and real life its hard to write. Nothing is abandoned. Its just slow going a snails pace. But I keep plugging away sometimes writing one sentence or a paragraph but still plucking along. Got into Skyrim on the xbox360 add in books, other games, dvds there isn't enough hours. I also started playing Champions of the Galaxy wrestling game again. It's a dice and card game from Filsinger Games. Check it out wrestling fans it has a rich history. Oh and just posted a new chapter for Fox and Three Succubi on my yahoo group. Its Eroslackermicha_fanfiction yahoo group. Hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever you celebrate and have a happy new year. ~ ESM**


End file.
